


Lust Fic

by AuthorChan404



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChan404/pseuds/AuthorChan404
Summary: Based off of a short comic and concept by khiroptera on tumblr: Crowley can sense lust in the same way that Aziraphale can sense love. Crowley finally takes advantage of this after the 'apocalypse' and gets Aziraphale's attention.





	Lust Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I am posting, as recommended by other readers. If you would like, my Instagram is multiverse.clxud :) also, this does get a little steamy, but is overall quite soft and cuts off before details are shared. It is only about 2-3 pages, just a short and simple one.

Aziraphale was always the one to say what he felt, usually in the moment. He’s always had a keen sense for love and purity, being an angel, after all. Every time this ‘love’ would arise, he would make it known. Crowley, on the other hand, being more subtle and also fallen, didn’t feel these ‘love’ spots or auras. What does love become when it’s sinful? That’s right, lust. Although Crowley can sense this ‘lust’, he doesn’t feel the need to make it shown. 

Example one, think back to the reign of terror, France. Aziraphale got caught and wanted to, well, be rescued. It was an awful time, so of course demonic creatures and spirits were already flocking there. Who better to rescue him than Crowley, of course.   
Aziraphale paused and, as he expected, along came Crowley.   
His eyes lit up at the sound of his voice.   
As he turned he saw the demon in a spread and lounging pose on the cell wall. Dashing as ever.   
Aziraphale looked him up and down, intrigued.   
Crowley’s gaze, hidden by his glasses, was actually doing the same.   
He got hit by a wave of Lust.   
Crowley powered through this, as he wouldn’t dare mention it.   
The lust became more spotty, but still there, as the conversation continued.   
“So all of this is your demonic work?” Aziraphale asked angrily.   
“No! The humans thought it up themselves!” he defended himself.   
The lust grew stronger, strangely enough.   
The conversation continued and the lust faded away, to Crowley’s disliking. 

The next example comes after the apocalyptic situation.   
Crowley decided to pop over to Aziraphale’s for a visit. He brought some wine that was actually a bit harder than usual. He was also wearing a new outfit, something he had recently discovered: a crop top.   
“Angel!” he said as he walked in the bookshop.   
Aziraphale was reading a little book, that was a bit out of his taste, but it was more for supportive reasons. It was called ‘The Adventures of Detective Pirate” by Adam Young.   
“Hello, Crowley dear” he said without looking up from his book.   
“How does a bit of a wine tasting sound?” Crowley asked.   
“Oh lovely! What have you got-” Aziraphale said as he closed up the book and looked up at Crowley from his seat.   
Aziraphale was now staring at Crowley’s stomach.   
Crowley noticed, but again, his gaze was hidden.   
“Well I have some Barolo and I think I have some-”   
And it hit him. Pure Lust.   
“Well I’ve been sipping some champagne, but I’m open to trying more wines.”  
Aziraphale stood up and grabbed some more glasses.   
“I think you’ll like this one” Crowley said in a low voice.   
The lust grew a bit stronger. Crowley looked away and raised his eyebrow at this.   
This could be fun… Crowley thought to himself.   
They sat down on their usual alcohol couch and Crowley poured a glass for each of them.   
Azirphale took a sip.   
“Oooo, this is quite interesting.”   
“Oh yeah?”   
Aziraphale took another drink.  
“Indeed.”   
Crowley took a drink and slowly spread himself out. Arm wrapped around the back of the couch behind Aziraphale, stretched back so his crop top revealed more of his torso, and legs spread, one bent the other straight.   
Aziraphale took another swig and shook his head.   
“A bit stronger than usual, eh?” Crowley said with an eyebrow raise.   
Aziraphale looked over at Crowley’s face, “Yes I do believe that it is…” he said before quickly glancing over Crowley’s form and looking away.   
He took another sneaky gaze at Crowley’s waist and legs as Crowley took a sip.   
Crowley felt the lust grow and realized what Aziraphale was looking at.   
Shouldn’t mention it yet, should I? Nah, it’d kill the energy.  
Instead Crowley took a deep sigh.   
“I quite like this new taste” Crowley said.   
“Taste… yes.” Aziraphale said, looking away.   
“It has more… intoxicating properties” Crowley said, trying his best.   
Aziraphale’s face went red as he took another sip.   
The Lust was getting stronger.   
This has never happened like this before, what the heaven do I even do?  
“I think I have some other new tastes…” he panicked a bit.  
“W-What?” Aziraphale said, almost choking on his wine.   
“I mean I think I have more wine in the car.”   
The Lust was so much that Crowley was almost in shock.   
“No need for that, Crowley dear, I think we have just plenty” he croaked.   
“The only thing I notice with this wine is that it makes me quite warm.”   
“Well you’re already wearing minimal clothing” Aziraphale scoffed in the same tone as ‘Dear Lord’ from the French cell.   
“Oh really? Well, what are your thoughts on it then? It’s called a crop top I believe.”   
“Well, I um… I don’t know” Aziraphale said, flustered.   
“I could take it off if you don’t like it” Crowley said, even astounding himself.   
“What? Uhm…” Aziraphale stuttered.  
Crowley leaned in.   
“C’mon, Angel… What’s wrong?”  
Aziraphale took another drink of his wine.   
Crowley raised an eyebrow as he felt the lust radiate.   
“Is everything alright?” Crowley asked in a low voice.   
“Yes… of course!” Aziraphale said as he scanned Crowley.   
“Cool” Crowley said as he kissed Aziraphale.  
The lust Expanded and made Crowley filled with Lust.   
Aziraphale melted a bit.   
“I’m ready for some more tastes…” Aziraphale whispered, half to himself.   
Crowley internally screeched, but kept his appearance up.   
“Oh really?” Crowley asked, half on top of Aziraphale.   
Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the waist. “Yes…”   
“I see you like the crop top” Crowley said.  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes but his lust still filled the room.   
Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s lips again and they made out for a while.   
“How’s it taste?” Crowley asked.  
“Delicious…” Aziraphale whispered.   
Crowley pushed Aziraphale so that he was laying down and Crowley was on top of him.   
Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s face, then his stomach.   
He placed his hand on Crowley’s stomach then grazed down.   
“Dear Satan you are so filled with Lust…” Crowley muttered, smirk on his face.  
Aziraphale sighed and undid Crowley’s pants button.   
Crowley was in shock, but couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop.   
Aziraphale kissed Crowley intensely and clothes began to slip off.

One thing led to another, after 6000 years, Crowley finally used his ability to sense lust and the Angel and Demon finally got what they wanted.


End file.
